mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia (Character)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Patricia´s history. Patricia is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Patricia is a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead. She is the wife of Otis and a resident at the Greene family farm. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Patricia's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point, she and Otis dated and eventually got married. They both presumably lived nearby the Greene family (or possibly in the farmhouse itself) and when Otis was hired as their ranch foreman, she assisted him with his duties around the farm, and assisted Hershel Greene as his veterinary assistant. During this time, she befriended the Greene family and became an unofficial family member. It was mentioned by Jaxx Stanley in recollection of his memories that Patricia would be on the porch of the farmhouse and would watch with Hershel, Annette and his mother, Kate, as he would be taught how to ride Nelly. He also mentioned that she would laugh with Hershel, Annette and Kate whenever Nelly would throw him off her back and into to Shawn Greene's arms. Jaxx has also said that Patricia (and Otis) were in fact official members of his family. As the apocalypse broke out and everyone around their town was dying, the two of them decided to stay at the farm. While there, she continued to perform duties such as caring for the farm animals and helping Hershel with his veterinary work. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 (Charming Dead) Bloodletting Patricia joins Hershel and the rest of his family outside to meet Rick Grimes and Prue Halliwell, and is shocked to hear her husband shot Prue's sister Paige. She assists Hershel with Paige's operation by retrieving his medical kit and passing him his stethoscope. She tells Rick and Prue to step back while she works. When Otis returns, she comforts him by hugging him when he claims he never saw Paige before he shot her. Later she restrains Paige when she is screaming during Hershel's surgery, and draws blood from Rick in order to help Paige. When Rick nearly collapses from his blood transfusions, Patricia helps him up. She shows great concern over Otis' well-being, and demands that he not risk his life going to the high school with Prue to retrieve medical equipment; but Prue reassures her that nothing would happen to Otis. Prue reveals to Patricia, along with the other Greene's in the room that she (and her sister) were witches; and Otis would be safe. Patricia's in tears when she has to say her goodbyes to him and gives him a hug before he leaves. She then watches him drive away and is anxious for his return back. She then attends to Paige again after another blood transfusion when Lori and Phoebe arrive. Save The Charmed One She remains by Paige's bedside while waiting for Prue and her husband to return. She later sews T-Dog's arm with the help of Daryl Dixon's drugs given to her by Glenn Rhee and tells T-Dog how lucky he is because his injury couldn't have gone untreated much longer. She jokes that Dixon's "clap" was the best thing that could have happened to him. Later Piper Halliwell gets angry after Hershel explains to her and Phoebe that they'd have to make a decision if Prue and Otis didn't return in time. Piper storms out and blows something up. Phoebe follows Piper out, and tries to restrain her from blowing anything else up. Hershel asks Patricia to go see what was going on and when Patricia leaves the room, she hears Phoebe telling Piper that she couldn't just blow up Hershel's house. Patricia asks what was going on and what blowing up meant, and Piper shows Patricia by blowing up a pillow on a chair nearby. Patricia gasps in shock and fright from seeing what Piper did with her hands. A bit later, Patricia prepares for emergency surgery on Paige by getting equipment and lighting ready, but Prue and Otis arrive back at the farm with the supplies and Hershel tells her to stay with Paige while they go outside. Cherokee Rose She joins everybody outside the house as the rest of Rick's survivor group arrives at the farm. Afterwards, she isn't seen for the rest of the episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: * Numerous chickens (Caused) * Possibly a few zombies. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Beth has appeared in: The Charming Dead * Bloodletting * Save The Charmed One * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? Trivia * Patricia's role in the second season was expanded after Jane McNeill was cast as the character. McNeill revealed in one of her interviews that she received a contract for only 3 episodes as Patricia in the second season, before the character got expanded into a full season character. * Patricia, along with her husband Otis, are both official family members of Jaxx Stanley. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Good Beings